Naruto's Happiness
by Phantom Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto was always a loser. But now he is a loser with happiness in his life


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. All the rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"People Talking"

" _Thoughts_ "

" **Time Skip / Flashback / Mythical Beast Talking"**

" _ **Mythical Beast thinking**_ "

 **Jutsu**

-Scene Break-

This is my first ever fanfiction so please don't hate M8! :)

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND COMMENT

* * *

\- 4:00 PM -

A 6 year old was laying down on a dark red bench staring at ants, while they made their routine trip to get food and back to their house.

"Cmon Sasuke-chan, it's time to get home" Itachi said.

His eyes widened when he heard the voice of his older brother, "Big Brother I told you not to call me that," Sasuke said whilst his face turned into a frown. "Did you finish your mission!" He yelled while running over to him taking his hand while that crossed the street.

"Yeah Sasuke-chan, it was pret-" The Sharingan user never got to finish his statement when he was interrupted by a Yellow Light district villager [AN: Green light - Wealthy, Yellowlight - Middle Class, Redlight - Poor (worse than the hood)].

Who the fuck do you think you are, prancing along in the YL district [AN: YL - Yellow Light, and so on]," a man said while wielding a cracked, beer bottle. "I'll show you what happens to demon scum like you, when you're trying to kill more of our family members, and friends.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about, I could never hurt a villager, let alone kill," Naruto said trying to stop the man already walking towards him.

Without a second notice he stabbed the bottle into Naruto's gut as he twisted, making him wince in pain.

"Big Brother! That's the brat from my class! I know he is annoying but why are they doing that," Sasuke said while on the verge of tears.

Itachi only sighed as he picked up Sasuke, and made his way into the compound in the green light district.

* * *

-6 Years Later-

-After the Genin Exams-

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Naruto Uzum-,"

Iruka - Sensei but that idiot didn't pass," Sakura stated while looking at the teachers with a look that say -ANSWER ME NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS-

"No he did pass, the hokage made sure of it, himself."

This shut her up quickly. A couple hours went by with no sign of Naruto or the sensei. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting next to each other looking bored, as they counted the number of holes in the ceiling. An audible poof was heard, as a man with gravity - defying silver hair, a mask and his hitai-ate slanting downwards shielding his left eye.

"Hey sorry i'm late, you see I tripped on a blade of grass and I couldn't get up" "Liar," Sakura shouted.

"Alright Alright let's go to the roo-" "where's the other kid" "Beats me Naruto never showed up" "Hmpp lets just go get him"

As they were walking into the RL district Sakura could be found behind Kakashi as the men were staring at her, eying her in a way that made her uncomfortable. As they arrived at the apartment building, they could see it was five stories high, and it looked like kami (AN: god) ate it up and shit it out. The painting was dry and chipping, the windows were broken, the door was off the hinges and one of pillars was cracking, all three of them were confused if this was were Naruto really lived.

"This is where the dobe lives" "this can't be the right place" "i'm sorry sensei i've failed you" all three of them were hesitant about going up to the fifth story where Naruto lived, pushing all that to the back of their minds, they started to climb up the stairs. Each floor getting worse and worse. They saw drug dealers, prostitutes, dirty syringes, and used condoms lying on the floor, making the place smell worse. As they reached Naruto's door, they saw graffiti saying "demon in here" "die you piece of shit" "monster" they all wondered what naruto did, to make them say that.

As they opened the door which was unlocked they saw a girl in her underwear elevated from the floor, as they were making out passionately. More importantly they saw the scars. There was millions of them, from burns to knives. Then they laid there there vision to Naruto's chest where they saw the word "DEMON" written with a knife. They couldn't believe their eyes to what they were seeing.

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS" Naruto said as he put on a shirt. "EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY"

Naruto walked up to the girl and said that he'll be back in a couple hours, as he kissed her on the lips, once more as she was going into the bedroom to change. He then walked up to a 27 year old man, which he kicked him in the face. "Watch over her" Naruto said. The three that were watching the confrontation looked around his apartment, which was a 2 room apartment barely capable of holding one person.

* * *

-A week after the Test-

Naruto and Yumi (AN: she's the Naruto's apartment) where sitting under a tree making out when Sasuke arrived. Naruto and Yumi did not notice him and he watch them passionitaley kissing for an hour. Sure enough Kakashi and Sakura came to see, Yumi on the ground with Naruto ontop kissing her. "That dobe can't have a girlfriend" "that slut" "ooooooo naruto might bring this up a level"

"*cough *cough i think that's enough Naruto" Kakashi said

Naruto looked up into the eyes of his team and then back at Yumi, who he lifted up. Then Yumi whispered something in Naruto's ear which made him go bright red, catching the eyes of his teammate. In return Naruto whispered something in Yumi's ear which made her stutter.

"Whu- whu-" "NARUTO YOUR SUCH A PERVERT" out of nowhere she slapped him upside the head, which gave him the bump the size of a mountain. She packed up her stuff and starting leaving, when she stopped. Not looking back at her boyfriend she said, "OK" which made Naruto's eye widen and he jumped in the air yelling "YATTA"


End file.
